Immortal Love
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Lana had no one, nor anyone who cared for her. She promised herself never to fall in love, but one event may change her mind and heart. "Never fall in love with an Elf."
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Love  
  
Love came and went like the changing of color in the leafs in fall; but most have never grasped such a thing in their life. The Heartless is a name they give themselves, for they do not care what happens to them in life or in death, for they never felt the tender of love in their hearts.  
  
No one noticed her nor cared for her. She was alone. Alone in the darkness of her heart and mind. She was an orphan, no parents, no. They had died in a war, or just decided they didn't want her anymore. Her name is Lana, and only Lana. She moves from place to place in search of something she can call home, but for now, no such place welcomed her. She entered each town or village, no one invited her in, men drooled at her, women gave her dirty looks. She cared not, for she didn't understand anything, not love nor friendship. When Lana heard people talk of these things, she shook her head and laughed. Why do they waste their lives on such things, as this so called love? Or friendship?  
  
Once in anybody's life, their always is that someone who will help you out, no matter how horrible you are to them. Old Hag Maggie helped Lana on a horrible stormy day, and let her sleep in a warm bed. The Old Hag Maggie gazed at the girl at breakfast the day after the storm.  
  
"Child? Why are you traveling?" asked Maggie to Lana, who sat nibbling at her nails.  
"I travel because I have no other place to turn too," replied Lana glancing out the window now, not really wanting to chat with her.  
"Aw, and you thought you might find it here?" asked Maggie sitting up straight and trying her best to get Lana's attention.  
Lana didn't say anything for awhile. What did she come here for?  
"I remember when I was your age," said Maggie sighing at the memory then added, "but yet, I could not love a man."  
Lana turned around to face her, a new interests formed on her face, "Why not?"  
Maggie laughed, "Oh, for he was a fair man, or should I say a fair Elf. Aw yes, impossible it was to get him to notice me.But my child, I could love no other, for he took my heart away."  
"Why did you fall in 'love' with him in the first place?" asked Lana.  
"Because my child, I'm a sucker for a helping hand and blonde hair," replied Maggie. Her cheeks turned a bright pink on her winkled face, "Alas, after he saved me really, I couldn't get him out of my mind, and here I am today, still wishing he was with me." Maggie turned silent for the rest of the night; she seemed so deep in her own thoughts to notice Lana thinking about her story.  
'Such a silly woman, Elves do not fall for us. I wonder what the Elf's name was... Not that is bothers me,' thought Lana.  
"Child," said Maggie suddenly surprising Lana off guard.  
"Ye-yes?"  
"Whatever you do, do not fall in love with an elf, you'll only get your heart-broken," said Maggie sadly.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I don't fall in love," said Lana sternly crossing her arms.  
"You'll see as I've seen," replied Maggie. Lana was about to ask why, when Maggie replied unquestioned, "You fall for an elf, you shall regret it. They stay beautiful while you grow older. Only when he has given up his immortal life, he will die."  
  
The next day's morning arose with bird's chirping outside Lana's room. She did not acquire any sleep that night. Maggie's tale swirled inside her head, thoughts of how she could be so silly to fall for an Elf.  
'Who could it be?' Lana thought as she climbed out of bed, thinking some more on this subject.  
Maggie was sitting by the fire, giving her an eerie look. She seemed to be deep in thought when she noticed Lana staring at her.  
"Aw, child, on your way I suppose?" said Maggie not looking at Lana.  
  
"Yes-but," started Lana not sure if she should ask this.  
"You wish to ask me something?" asked Maggie smiling. She knew this would happen, and turned to face her.  
"I was just wondering who was this Elf?" asked Lana.  
Maggie's already pale face seemed to go even paler. This was not the question she wanted to hear nor was it the right time to tell.  
"Well?" asked Lana, but was quickly unaware what she did.  
Maggie quietly got up from her chair and gave no smile to Lana, "It might be best if you go child. The road ahead of you is long." A sad smile formed on the old woman's face, as she helped Lana with her things. Lana gave a farewell to Maggie before she closed the door.  
"Child, don't do anything stupid," said Maggie sighing and walked towards the fire place. She did not sit this time, but merely took down the landscape painting hanging above the fireplace. She quickly turned it over.  
  
Another painting was there, it was not your ordinary one either. It was an Elf, with long sleek blonde hair, with seducing blue eyes that seemed to look inside of you.  
"My fair Elf of Lothlorien," whispered Maggie to her self as gazing at the painting so sadly, and yet, a warm feeling filled the air around her, "I pray you do not steal another heart." 


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been so busy lately with other stories, that I forgot about this one. This was the last chapter I wrote, but if I get happy reviews, I will go on with Lana's story. Sorry for the wait...-Eowyn**

Lana braced herself for the world once more, holding on to what little she had and strode off into the shadows of the world. She still could not understand Maggie, but no one can understand something that they have not held within themselves before. She wondered from the village she could have called home, and unto another. This village was more kind to her.

"Don't be afraid to stay here," said a woman who owned the inn with her husband. Lana smiled but moved on into the village, looking inside some little shops on the way.

One shop caught her eye, weapons and armors laid within in the window. Lana curiously walked in, wondering what she would find inside. An old-shaggy looking man stood at the counter with a somewhat smile.

"What can I do for ye?" he asked as Lana approached him.

"I would like to-"she stopped herself when she noticed the man's somewhat smile turn into a friendly one.

"Ah, you be a woman? What does a lady like you want from a store like this?" he asked leaning closer to her, he seemed to be blind in both eyes.

"I would like some travel clothes, a sword, water, food, and no more questions asked," Lana said firmly, the man was giving her the creeps.

"Right, right. Going off to war? It's dangerous out there," he said as he walked, or stumbled to the back room, "I remember when I was young…."

Lana sighed deeply, he was telling her his 'life' story, she really was never in the mood for stories that had no meaning. The minutes flew by and Lana was about to give up and leave, when the store-keeper came out, his arms were full of all the supplies she had asked for.

"How much will it all cost?" said Lana picking up her pouch that laid by her side.

"Not a thing-but, this is top of the line stuff, so tell people where you got it from!" he smiled as he handed her the supplies.

"I will," replied Lana then she added, "Is there-"

"Go through that door, and you can change," he replied pointing to the north wall. Lana said thank you and hurried. She didn't want to stay here. Lana looked at her new clothes, they were fit for boys. She took a closer look and reliesed that the man had given her mythril. All of it in its glory. She quickly put it on, and in no time, she was ready. She left the shop without a fuss.

Lana didn't know where to go now, with Maggie behind her, she had no clue. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

"It bothers me not, for I need nothing and no one," said Lana to her self as she reared her self out of the village, and into the grassy fields. Lana glanced around, nothing to be since in front of her, nor to her sides. The view showed mountains and valleys that appeared to be endless to her eyes.

A soft breeze went by her towards the east. It seemed to tell her to go that way, but something deep down told her not too. She looked more closely to where she was towards the east. A dense forest lay before her, she remembered seeing it in a book, but where, she did not know.

"It looks like the Elf place…and something else..," said Lana moving towards inside, "This might be interesting."


End file.
